Kish, at Ichigo's School 2 Field Trip!
by Kittens Jaguara
Summary: Kish is back! Sequel to Kish, at Ichigo's School. Read it first. Kish returns to Ichigo's school, on the day of the field trip. I suck at summaries.
1. I'm Back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did, Ichigo would fall for Kish, and Masaya would go to Pluto forever!

**Thanks to all the reviewers from "Kish, at Ichigo's School!"**

Me: "Well, a lot of the reviewers from, "Kish, at Ichigo's School" asked for it, so here's the sequel, "Kish, at Ichigo's School 2; Field Trip!"

Bostet (my cat): "What kind of title is that?"

Me: "The first thing that popped into my head."

Bostet: "How is it all that different from the last title? I'm going to my trailer!" (starts to leave)

Me: "You don't have a trailer."

Bostet: (turns around) "Then, I'll go hide in you room, under the bed!" (slams door)

Me: "See what I have to deal with, a cat with a major attitude, err…cattitude!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish walked into Mr. Dog's homeroom. His hair was still dyed black from yesterday, his first day there. He had on the same number three NASCAR Intimidator baseball cap. Today he had on a pair of blue jeans, and a grey t-shirt. "Hi Ichigo!" He sat down next to her.

Ichigo looked surprised to see him. "I thought you weren't coming back!"

"I like it here. I get to see you." Kish smiled.

"Well you can't be here."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"There's a field trip today. You need a permission slip to go."

Kish held up a paper. "Like this one?" He smirked.

She looked at the paper. "How did …" Ichigo tried to talk, but Kish interrupted her.

"Pie signed it. He is in charge, so I'm not totally lying. I guess that means I can go." Kish smirked again.

"I guess you want to be partners." Ichigo assumed. Kish didn't have to say anything. She already knew what he'd say, 'Yes.'

"Are we going to sit together on the bus?"

"Probably."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"To this science center, it has everything from an earthquake machine, to 3-D shows. It's so cool."

"Class." Mr. Dog was announcing something. "Pick your partners. We will go to the bus when homeroom is over, which is soon."

"Tell me more about the science center." Kish suggested.

"Maybe I can tell you on the way."

"Why not now?" Kish complained.

"The bell's gonna…"

**Beep **(head for field trip busses)

"…ring." Ichigo finished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning." Mrs. Cat, the bus driver greeted Ichigo.

"Morning." Ichigo replied, before sitting down next to Kish.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Bob, who was sitting, well standing in the seat behind her, teased.

Ichigo blushed. "He's not my boyfriend." Ichigo argued.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious." Bob taunted, before sitting down.

"I thought I was your boyfriend." Kish whispered in her ear.

"Well, you are, but I didn't want Bob to think that. If he knows, the whole country knows." Ichigo exaggerated.

"I guess your right, but…"

"But what?"

"Why aren't you acting like it?"

Ichigo was shocked. "What?"

"Prove it."

Ichigo had no idea what to think. "How?"

"Kiss me." Kish smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bostet: "That's a real cliffhanger."

Me: "When did you come back?"

Bostet: "About the time Kish showed Ichigo the permission slip."

Me: "Then you weren't gone that long."

Bostet: "Yeah I was. It took you forever to write that, plus it's short."

Me: "I'm watching T.V. and writing at the same time, it's hard. The next chapter will be longer."

Bostet: "It's not hard to write."

Me: "Than you try."

Bostet: "Fine I will." (Tries to type) _dfytrjhy7ef_

Me: "Told you."

Bostet: "It's hard, but reviewing the fanfic isn't."

Me: "So please review."


	2. We Have a Problem

**Disclaimer:** I own two cats that mew, but I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: "Now that I've had a break of watching Mythbusters, I can think."

Bostet: "Huh?"

Me: "I'm trying to write don't distract me."

Bostet: "The T.V. is distracting."

Me: "We like technology."

Bostet: "I'm going to my trailer…I mean I'm going to hide under the bed." (leaves)

Me: "Alto!"

Alto (my other cat): (enters) "What? I was sleeping!"

Me: "Help me host!"

Alto: "What should I do?"

Me: "Sit there, look cute, and be kinda humorous."

Alto: "On with the story! I wanna sleep!"

Me: "See, you have a talent that does not wake me up early, you're funny." (pauses) "Thanks to all the reviewers!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say?" Ichigo is semi-stunned.

"I said, if you want to prove it kiss me." Kish is grinning.

"Fine." Ichigo kisses him on the lips.

Kish pushes back. It's obvious he's enjoying it.

After a minute, Bob stood up and interrupted them. "Told you he was your boyfriend."

Ichigo moves her head away from Kish to yell at Bob.

"Mind your own business!" Kish is yelling at him.

"Yeah you jerk!" Ichigo is really furious. "You're so immature."

"Honestly!" Kish is also mad.

"Sorry." Bob says, sarcastically. He sits back down.

"Why is he so stupid?" Kish asks.

"He's a human boy; most of them are stupid like that." (No offense to anyone)

"Why?"

"I don't know. No one knows." Ichigo sounds serious.

"Just wondering. What do you mean by most?" Kish is really curious.

"A lot of them are, but some aren't."

"Like who?"

"Ryou isn't that bad." Ichigo realizes what she just said, and covers her mouth with her hand. "Did I just say what I think I said?"

"That Ryou was mature? Yeah you said that."

"Oh my gosh, I'm such an idiot."

"But your not as dumb as Tart." Kish cracks a joke.

Ichigo starts laughing. "That was funny, because it's true!"

BeepBeep Kish's alien communicator thingy (call it what you want) starts beeping. He answers it. "Hello?"

"You're in huge trouble Kish!" Tart is yelling at Kish. No one can hear it but Kish and Ichigo.

"What did I do?" Kish is clueless.

"I need you back here."

"For what?"

"I need help with something."

"Let Pie help you." Kish is annoyed.

"Oh, I forgot about him. Bye." Tart hangs up the alien communicator thingy.

"What did he want?" Ichigo had only heard the yelling part.

"Tart wants me to help him with something."

"With what?"

Kish looks clueless. "I have no idea. He didn't tell me."

"Probably something stupid, like a puzzle."

"Tart? A puzzle? That's like a dog meowing!" Kish breaks out laughing.

"Well, if you know him so well, what's he need help with?" Ichigo teased.

"More like a video game."

Ichigo noticed Mr. Green talking on a cell phone at the front of the bus.

"Attention!" He had a serious look on his face. "We have a problem."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alto: "What was the problem?"

Me: "I have an idea about it, but I want to see if the reviewers have better ideas."

Alto: "I have an idea." (whispers idea into my ear)

Me: "No one gets hit by a bus!"


	3. I Didn't Mean It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but Masaya should go to Pluto anyway.

Me: "Well, as of a few days ago, I don't have a co-host. Bostet and Alto had to go outside for good, so I don't have anyone to argue with. Let the chapter begin!"

Sorry it took forever to update, I had writer's block, and couldn't think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone stopped talking, and looked up at Mr. Green. The science teacher began to talk. "The museum is closed because a pipe broke; the school has decided that you will go to the park instead."

Sounds of disappointment could be heard from most of the bus.

"Well now we can spend time together." Kish whispered into Ichigo's ear.

_What does he mean? He's acting weird._ Ichigo smiled.

Kish had heard what she thought. It made him a little angry, but he didn't show it. "What's wrong?"

"You're acting kinda weird, a little bit like Masaya did." Ichigo covered her mouth. _Did I just say what I think I said?_

He heard her think. "Um…Yeah." Kish was slightly frowning.

"I didn't mean it like that! You weren't acting like yourself."

"It's okay. I feel weird about the whole field trip thing. It's odd that a pipe broke and the whole place is closed." Kish closed his eyes, but a moment later he opened them as if he had an idea. "It's not just a broken pipe."

Ichigo was a little confused about what he just said. "Then what is it?"

"Tart, he's mad that I woke him up early yesterday, so he must have released a chimera anima in order to get me back."

(Even if I spelled "Chimera Anima" wrong, you know what I mean.)

Mr. Green was standing up again. "We're here!"

As if there were free cookies outside, the students raced off of the bus. Except for Kish and Ichigo, who didn't run.

"Park? This is more like a beach!" Ichigo looked around, taking in the beauty of the scenery.

"Yeah, it sure is! Ichigo, I know I might have made you mad by acting strange, but I didn't mean it." Kish turned to where Ichigo was standing, but she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: "Sorry if the chapter seemed rushed (or short), my brain is tired of thinking of things for Kish and Ichigo to say, the next chapter will be longer."


	4. To Get Away From It All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, I'm writing on "fan fiction."

Me: "I decided to hold mini auditions for a co-host, mostly out of boredom and the fact that it's hard to argue with yourself when writing. First up is Delphia, the creature similar to a cat."

Delphia: (enters) "Hi."

Me: "Hi. So Delphia, what makes you think you could help me host a story?"

Delphia: "Um…Cake!"

Me: "We have our co-host!"

Delphia: "When do I start?"

Me: "At the end of the chapter, by the way, this chapter is all about Ichigo. Sadly Kish isn't in it at all."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was running as fast as she could. She wanted to get away from it all, Kish, Bob, Mr. Green, and everyone else. She didn't care where she went, as long as she could be alone.

Ichigo ran through a small forest, and a meadow.

She kept running, until she could run no more. Ichigo began walking, and looking at the clouds overhead.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she tripped over a log coming out of the ground. Ichigo fell about five feet before she hit the soft sand below.

Ichigo stood up and brushed the sand off. When she looked up, she saw a beautiful and peaceful sight.

A large rock was sticking out of the ground right next to the salty ocean. A hibiscus plant, in full bloom, grew fifty feet away from it.

Ichigo walked over to the rock and sat on it. She looked out to see the waves crashing, and the dolphins jumping playfully between each wave.

All of her worries about school, the cafe,' and Kish seemed to disappear. It's as if they had floated away on the waves.

Ichigo began talking to herself. "Why did Kish act so weird? Even if he said that it had to do with the field trip, he was acting strange before he found out that the pipe broke."

Ichigo began thinking about all of the time she spent with Kish. From the good times, like that first kiss at the zoo, and when Kish risked his own life to save her from Deep Blue. She almost forgot about the countless times Kish had saved her. But, she thought of the times when he threatened to kill her. _But those times are over, now it's all good. Right?_

She pictured the good times over and over again. Then the bad began popping into her head. _Do I really want Kish for a boyfriend?_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The person who spoke, wasn't Ichigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: "I like cliffhangers."

Delphia: "I like cake!"

Me: "Let's go eat some cake!"

Delphia: "Yeah!"

Both: (leave to go eat cake)


	5. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but my cats say "mew mew."

Delphia: "All cats say 'mew mew,' don't they?"

Me: "True, but um…Cake!"

Delphia: "Chocolate cake!"

Me: "I had chocolate cake for dinner!"

Delphia: "Hooray! Chocolate cake for everybody!" (pauses) "Not really."

Me: "Let's start the chapter!"

Delphia: "Wahoo!"

Me: "I think Delphia ate too much chocolate cake, or she's been listening to Tart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beautiful, isn't it." The person who spoke wasn't Ichigo.

A shiver went down her spine. _Who…is…that? Kish? Couldn't be, he's not that sweet, right? Ryou? No, he's at the café. Masaya? He's way too much of a nerd! Then, who else could it be? _"Who are you?" Ichigo spoke in a shaky, nervous voice. She didn't turn around, she kept facing the ocean.

"You know me as a friend, but I picture myself as something more."

Ichigo could tell that the person was slowly walking toward her. "That did not answer my question. Who the heck are you?" Despite her curiosity, Ichigo kept facing the ocean.

"You might not know who is speaking, but you know me well, Ichigo."

_Always been there…_Ichigo couldn't think! _There are so many people it could be! Kish, Masaya, Ryou… It's Ryou! He knows me well, and knows how to tick me off, like this._ "Stop! I know it's you Ryou!"

Ring Ichigo's cell phone was ringing. She looked at the display of who was calling, Ryou. _So, it's not Ryou. Then who is it?_

"Guess again."

Ichigo knew that the boy was right behind her. "I give up." She turned around, and saw who it was.

It was Kish. "Well now you know, kitten."

Ichigo got close to his face. "Why did you confuse me, not speak the same way you usually do, and…"

Kish cut her off with a kiss, a long kiss. When he finally broke away minutes later, he spoke. "Still mad at me?" He teased.

The anger on Ichigo's face was replaced with a smile. "Heck no!" She hugged him.

Kish didn't want the moment to end. "Ichigo, I have to go."

Ichigo was so surprised, she stopped hugging him. "What do you mean?" She gave him the puppy-cat eyes (my 'little buddy' came up with the term).

"I can't explain." He turned around, and began to walk away.

"Kish, wait."

He turned back around to face her. "What is it kitty?"

"I have to tell you something important."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: "Suspense, me likey."

Delphia: "As of right now, 'likey' is in the computer dictionary. You like to come up with words, don't you?"

Me: "Yep! Cattitude and esploded are some of my creations."

Delphia: "Isn't exploded a word?"

Me: "No, esploded isn't a word, until I add it to my computer dictionary. Which is now." (adds esploded to the computer dictionary)

Delphia: (looks at computer screen) "Ok, it esploded!"

Me: "Wahoo!"

Note: Esploded means the same as exploded, except pronounced like i-splo-did.


	6. The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Me: "This is the last chapter, I think."

Delphia: "You think?"

Me: "Correction, this _is_ the last chapter."

Delphia: "That's better, now here's the last chapter."

Me: "I was suppose to say that."

Delphia: "Well deal with it!"

Me: (sarcastically) "Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" Kish was confused.

"Well…" Ichigo was blushing. "…I've always sort of liked you, since that first kiss at the zoo."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I never realized it until now, and I had to tell you before you left."

Kish broke out laughing. "I'm not leaving, the bus to take us back to the school is."

Ichigo was bright red from a combination of embarrassment and anger. "You little!"

Ichigo playfully chased Kish all the way to the bus. When, they got there Mr. Green was a little mad. They were late, really late. Late as in, about half an hour late.

The bus was speeding the whole way back. Ichigo had fallen asleep on Kish's lap, and woke up at school, so nothing really happened on the bus. (and I can't think of anything to happen on the bus anyway)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish and Ichigo walked into Miss Macaroni's art class. They took two seats in the back, far away from everyone, especially Bob.

The art teacher began announcing something. "Because of the field trip, you all may do whatever you want for the rest of the class, as long as I'm left alone."

Kish scooted his desk close to Ichigo's. "You're so cute when you're asleep."

Ichigo blushed. "Blame Ryou for me falling asleep on the bus. I never get a break, so I'm always tired."

"I can see why."

"What do you mean?"

"Um…Sometimes I watch you while you're at work." Kish admitted.

"Why, nothing exciting ever happens at the cafe."

"I go there so I can see you, and I found out some other things."

"Like what?" Ichigo's curiosity kept her from coming up with sentences other than questions.

"Like the fact that Ryou picks his nose."

Ichigo covered her mouth to keep her from bursting out laughing, although she couldn't help but giggle. "Ryou…picks his… nose! I can't believe it!'

"Well, it's true, and hilarious." Kish didn't even have time to cover his mouth, he burst out laughing, so loud, Miss Macaroni yelled at him.

"Chris! I know that you are new here, but you have to obey classroom rules, next time you have an outburst, its detention!"

"I feel bad for you." Ichigo whispered.

Kish just smiled. "I don't think she'd really give me detention. Do you?"

"I don't know, she might." Ichigo frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Some one told me that you can't wear hats in detention."

Kish was puzzled. "I don't see why that's a problem."

"Your hat covers your ears, so there's your problem."

"I don't think I'll get detention. Besides, school's almost…"

**Beep **(end of day)

"…over."

Kish and Ichigo walked out of the classroom. As they walked down the hall, they started talking.

Kish was smiling. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um…No you won't."

"Huh?"

Ichigo knew she'd have to explain; obviously he had no clue about what she was talking about. "Tomorrow is Saturday. There's no school."

"I guess I'll see you later."

Ichigo and Kish walked outside. The school yard was full of students.

Ichigo looked at Kish. "How are you going to teleport with all of these people around?"

Kish hadn't thought about that. "Um…Go into an alley or something?"

"That would work."

Ichigo followed Kish into the alley.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ichigo started to walk away.

"Here, catch!" Kish tossed the communicator-thingy to her.

Despite her usual clumsiness, Ichigo caught it. "What do I do with it?"

"If you ever want to talk to me, type in my name."

Ichigo didn't entirely get it. "But now you don't have one. How am I going to talk to you?"

"I have like ten of them."

"Okay, well I should go." Ichigo started to walk away, again.

"Wait." Kish really didn't want her to leave her at all, but he knew that he had to go back.

Ichigo turned around. "What is it?"

"Walk toward me and close your eyes."

Ichigo followed his instructions. Her face was about six inches away from his.

Kish leaned in, and kissed her.

Ichigo was semi-expecting it. This sort of thing was like something Kish would normally do.

When the kiss ended, both of them were smiling.

"Um…Bye!" Kish teleported away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kish appeared in his room. The whole day had left him in a good mood. There was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

The knock on the door was Pie. "Kish, you're in major trouble!"

"What did I do?"

Pie got a really serious look on his face. "Actually you didn't do anything."

"Then, why are you bothering me?"

"You woke me up yesterday!"

Kish couldn't take it anymore. He walked right up to Pie, and pushed him into the hall. Just as Pie was about to walk back in, Kish slammed the door in his face. "That's for bothering me!"

"Well you deserved it!" Pie stomped off.

Kish's good mood was now a bad mood, but thinking of Ichigo cheered him up again. All he could think about was seeing her again. He knew he'd see her again soon.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delphia: "How long did it take you to write this chapter anyway?"

Me: "Um…I forget maybe a week."

Delphia: "Well, no what?"

Me: "I'm thinking of a third story for the Kish at Ichigo's School series."

Delphia: "See you all next story!"


End file.
